The Marauders: A Collection
by MasterHyperion-Reborn
Summary: This is just a collection of short one-shots about the Marauders and their adventures. Marked as In Progress cos I'll add new chapters as I get more ideas. Enjoy! UPDATE: It's official, I hate the doc uploading sometimes. The HTML code is gone now, and it's actually readable! Yay! Go me!


**A/N**

 **Hello everyone! Long time no see! I have finally finished my gods-bedamned exams, it is almost 2 in the morning, and I'm going to look back over this when I'm awake and hate it. But.**

 **Over exam time, I've been collecting some little ideas to do with the Marauders. Do please tell me which ideas you didn't like or didn't find funny, and vice versa. Enjoy!**

It was breakfast time in Hogwarts, and the tables were filled with children, all talking excitedly about the day ahead. If we were to look past Dumbledore's perspective, we would realise that most were too tired to even take their heads off the table. Especially at the Gryffindor Table, as they had had yet another part, courtesy of Sirius Black and his ridiculous supply of Butterbeer. As such, the entirety of the table was more than half-asleep by now.

All, that is, except a fourth year girl and three boys of the same year, who were wide awake, and whose conversations were some of the loudest in the room.

Lily Evans had left the party at midnight, and thus had over six hours more sleep than the others (and her Slytherin friend Severus Snape may have slipped her a pepper-up potion from his personal stash). Remus Lupin was managing to stay awake through sheer force of will, and Sirius Black and James Potter were simply running on far too much sugar. Where they had acquired it is a mystery.

Lily was trying to get her friend Marlene Mckinnon to take her face out of her sandwich by regaling her with some of the muggles' greatest achievements. Her latest attempt:

"They managed to put a man on the moon less than ten years ago!"

Had managed to attract the attention of the only other awake Gryffindors. Well, I say it attracted their attention. I mean it attracted all but James' attention, as his was already focussed fully on the red-head.

Sirius turned to his friend, and grinned. "You hear that, Prongs?"

James returned the grin. "That I do Padfoot! Truly a remarkable achievement!"

Suddenly, Sirius' face morphed to one of puzzlement. "I wonder what would happen if we put a werewolf on the moon."

James frowned. "It would swell up and explode because there's no atmosphere on the moon."

Sirius looked at him, horrified, and said "I never said we'd put them there without a suit, you monster!"

Remus Lupin sat there, eyes becoming more and more nervous as the conversation went on, and sweat began to from on his forehead.

* * *

"Remus, can you get over here please?" Remus sighed, putting down his book and getting up.

"What is it, Sirius?"

A timid voice came from the bed across the room. "I need you to kill this spider for me."

Another sigh. "Is it trying to hurt you, Sirius? Because if not we should just leave it alone."

"It's on my bed and hurting my heart." The quiet voice replied.

Another voice added "for now. _Engorgio_ "

James Potter's laughter rang down from the dorm room, and the only thing louder to the rest of Hogwarts was Sirius' horrified screams.

* * *

"Now, can anyone tell me why the teapot will not sing 'living the vida loca'?" Flitwick asked in his squeaky voice, standing on a pile of books at the front of the class.

Lily Evans, by now known to Flitwick as his favourite student, raised her hand.

Sirius Black, known to Flitwick as one of the worst troublemakers the school had ever known, jumped onto his desk, ran across it, jumped to the next and full-out sprinted to Lily Evans and high-fived her still raised hand, as the entire of the rest of the class stared at him in shock.

* * *

Flitwick sighed. Finally his class might go without being interrupted. He knew he shouldn't be glad a student had broken a bone, but when that student was Sirius Black, well…

"What is the most important thing to remember when summoning owl pockets? Anyone?"

Lily Evans raised her hand.

James Potter popped out from behind her, jumped over his desk, and high-fived her still raised hand, laughing.

* * *

So now both had broken a bone. Quite a dangerous sport, Quidditch. Especially when one tries to ride a Bludger. Well, Flitwick thought, perhaps this time he could get through his class without interruption…

Lily Evans slowly raised her hand.

Remus Lupin sighed from his place beside her, stood up, high-fived her, and then immediately sat back down, muttering an apology and how James and Sirius had blackmailed him with pictures. And cookies.

* * *

'We really should have the full set.' James thought as he sat down for his Charms lesson. He really hoped Peter didn't get over-excited again. That would make things difficult.

"Can anyone tell me what would happen if I gave this stink-bomb a permanent sticking charm?"

Lily Evans, with no little trepidation, raised her hand.

Peter Pettigrew, grinning like a loon, shot from his seat and ran towards Lily, almost tripping a number of times before he got there, and moved to high-five her. In his excitement, however, he had unfortunately failed to notice he was not aiming at her hand.

His voice was noticeably more squeaky for a long time after that lesson.


End file.
